


Overgrown and Carnival

by SleepyChaoticEntity



Series: Writober 2019 [14]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: About as much as he loves Dav tbh, Date Night, Gen, M/M, Merle loves plants, exceptionally soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyChaoticEntity/pseuds/SleepyChaoticEntity
Summary: Merle wanders around the ship and finds something beautiful. Then he takes his SO on a date there.
Relationships: Davenport/Merle Highchurch
Series: Writober 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958329
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Overgrown and Carnival

More often than not these worlds had sentient life of some sort. This one didn’t. It clearly used to from all of the buildings and such but now there was just nothing. Although everyone could admit that the flora growing made the sights absolutely stunning. Merle, resident plant lover, was ecstatic to be there for a whole year. He was especially excited when he found an old overgrown carnival. 

The first day he found it he just wandered around for hours. He was entranced by the way the plants, both familiar and new, curled themselves around the various structures and each other, ultimately covering everything in the area. He was so lost in the beauty of them that he didn’t notice as the sun went down, only noticing when he saw a bioluminescent plant and consequently feeling his stone of far speech heat up in his pocket. He pulled it out and relaxed his family’s worries as we wandered back to the ship, memorizing the route for later. 

Later turned out to be date night. They spent the day playing games of all sorts with the rest of the ship’s inhabitants before things got rowdy enough that the two oldest members could feasibly leave. They announced they were leaving, that they would be back later, and they weren’t as slick as they thought apparently from the hollers and looks they got as they were leaving. Well, it was no matter, everyone knew everyone’s business. 

They left and Merle took the lead. They didn’t speak much and as they walked their arms kept brushing up against each other, both content with the silence and contact. When they were close enough you could almost see it Merle covered Davenport’s eyes, insisting he be surprised. Davenport merely laughed and covered his eyes with one hand, offering the other to Merle to lead him the rest of the way. Merle grabbed his hand and allowed a content smile he would never show anyone but Davenport to cross his face. 

Gently and carefully he lead him to the overgrown carnival, stopping next to the fantasy carousel that was covered in the bioluminescent plants. Without dropping their hands Merle took Davenport’s other hand off his eyes. They just smiled at each other for a moment before he looked around to take everything in. Merle’s eyes never left his, watching him take in the beauty around them. His eyes alight with curiosity and the ever-present twinkle of magic, or maybe happiness. Who knew, they looked the same to Merle. 

They spent the rest of the night talking as they walked through the carnival. They theorized about the plants, and their genetic differences from their home planes, they determined they would come back with Barry some time to grab samples. They talked about the mission and the crew that had become their family. Neither of their stones of far speech went off all night, even when the moons of this plane dipped below the horizon and the small suns started their rise. They decided they should be back by breakfast, Taako would surely be making it right about now, and they headed back. Their hands stayed intertwined the whole time, right up until they walked into the kitchen to sit for breakfast.

They were teased relentlessly, as they do every time they head out just the two of them, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
